Mangás
thumb|200px|right|Um rosto desenhado em estilo mangá. O é a palavra usada para designar as histórias em quadrinhos feitas no estilo japonês. No Japão designa quaisquer histórias em quadrinhos. Vários mangás dão origem a animes para exibição na televisão, em vídeo ou em cinemas, mas também há o processo inverso em que os animes tornam-se uma edição impressa de história em sequência ou de ilustrações. História thumb|Um gravura de [[Katsushika Hokusai precursora do mangá moderno.]] O mangá é um gênero da literatura japonesa e é caracterizado por seus quadrinhos. Os mangás têm suas raízes no período Nara (século VIII d.C.) com o aparecimento dos primeiros rolos de pinturas japonesas: os emakimono. Eles associavam pinturas e textos que juntos contavam uma história à medida que eram desenrolados. O primeiro desses emakimono, o Ingá Kyô, é a cópia de uma obra chinesa e separa nitidamente o texto da pintura. A partir da metade do século XII, surgem os primeiros emakimono com estilo japonês. O Genji Monogatari Emaki é o exemplar de emakimono mais antigo conservado, sendo o mais famoso o Chojugiga, atribuído ao bonzo Kakuyu Toba e preservado no templo de Kozangi em Quioto. Nesses últimos surgem, diversas vezes, textos explicativos após longas cenas de pintura. Essa prevalência da imagem assegurando sozinha a narração é hoje uma das características mais importantes dos mangás. No período Edo, em que os rolos são substituídos por livros, as estampas eram inicialmente destinadas à ilustração de romances e poesias, mas rapidamente surgem livros para ver em oposição aos livros para ler, antes do nascimento da estampa independente com uma única ilustração: o ukiyo-e no século XVI. É, aliás, Katsushika Hokusai o precursor da estampa de paisagens, nomeando suas célebres caricaturas publicadas de 1814 à 1834 em Nagoya, cria a palavra mangá — significando "desenhos irresponsáveis" — que pode ser escrita, em japonês, das seguintes formas: , , e Romaji (Manga). Os mangás não tinham, no entanto, sua forma atual, que surge no início do século XX sob influência de revistas comerciais ocidentais provenientes dos Estados Unidos. Tanto que chegaram a ser conhecidos como Ponchi-e (abreviação de Punch-picture) como a revista britânica, origem do nome, Punch Magazine (Revista Punch), os jornais traziam humor e sátiras sociais e políticas em curtas tiras de um ou quatro quadros. Diversas séries comparáveis as de além-mar surgem nos jornais japoneses: Norakuro Joutouhei (Primeiro Soldado Norakuro) uma série antimilitarista de Tagawa Suiho, e Boken Dankichi (As aventuras de Dankichi) de Shimada Keizo são as mais populares até a metade dos anos quarenta, quando toda a imprensa foi submetida à censura do governo, assim como todas as atividades culturais e artísticas. Entretanto, o governo japonês não hesitou em utilizar os quadrinhos para fins de propaganda. Sob ocupação americana após a Segunda Guerra Mundial, os mangakas, como os desenhistas são conhecidos, sofrem grande influência das histórias em quadrinhos ocidentais da época, traduzidas e difundidas em grande quantidade na imprensa cotidiana. É então que um artista influenciado por Walt Disney e Max Fleischer revoluciona esta forma de expressão e dá vida ao mangá moderno: Osamu Tezuka. As características faciais semelhantes às dos desenhos de Disney e Fleischer, onde olhos (sobretudo Betty Boop), boca, sobrancelhas e nariz são desenhados de maneira bastante exagerada para aumentar a expressividade dos personagens tornaram sua produção possível. É ele quem introduz os movimentos nas histórias através de efeitos gráficos, como linhas que dão a impressão de velocidade ou onomatopéias que se integram com a arte, destacando todas as ações que comportassem movimento, mas também, e acima de tudo, pela alternância de planos e de enquadramentos como os usados no cinema. As histórias ficaram mais longas e começaram a ser divididas em capítulos. thumb|O sentido de leitura de um mangá japonês Osamu Tezuka produz através de seu próprio estúdio, o Mushi Production, a primeira série de animação para a televisão japonesa em 1963, a partir de uma de suas obras: Tetsuwan Atom (Astro Boy). Finalmente a passagem do papel para a televisão tornou-se comum e o aspecto comercial do mangá ganhou amplitude, mas Tezuka não se contentou com isso. Sua criatividade o levou a explorar diferentes gêneros — na sua maioria, os mangás tinham como público-alvo as crianças e jovens —, assim como a inventar outros, participando no aparecimento de mangás para adultos nos anos sessenta com os quais ele pôde abordar assuntos mais sérios e criar roteiros mais complexos. Ele também foi mentor de um número importante de mangakas como Fujiko Fujio (dupla criadora de Doraemon), Akatsuka Fujio, Reiji Matsumoto, Tatsuo Yoshida (criador de Speed Racer) e Shotaro Ishinomori. Assim, os mangás cresceram simultaneamente com seus leitores e diversificaram-se segundo o gosto de um público cada vez mais importante, tornando-se aceitos culturalmente. A edição de mangás representa hoje mais de um terço da tiragem e mais de um quarto dos rendimentos do mercado editorial em seu país de origem. Tornaram-se um verdadeiro fenômeno ao alcançar todas as classes sociais e todas as gerações graças ao seu preço baixo e a diversificação de seus temas. De fato, como espelho social, abordam todos os temas imagináveis: a vida escolar, a do trabalhador, os esportes, o amor, a guerra, o medo, séries tiradas da literatura japonesa e chinesa, a economia e as finanças, a história do Japão, a culinária e mesmo manuais de "como fazer", revelando assim suas funções pedagógicas. Estilos right|thumb|Esboços de rosto. Para os japoneses as histórias em quadrinhos são leitura comum de uma faixa etária bem mais abrangente do que a infanto-juvenil. A sociedade japonesa é ávida por leitura e em toda parte vê-se desde adultos até crianças lendo as revistas. Portanto, o público-consumidor é muito extenso, com tiragens na casa dos milhões e o desenvolvimento de vários estilos para agradar a todos os gostos. Por isso os mangás são comumente classificados de acordo com seu público-alvo. Histórias onde o público alvo são meninos — o que não quer dizer que garotas não devam lê-los — são chamados de shounen (garoto jovem, adolescente, em japonês) e tratam normalmente de histórias de ação, amizade e aventura. Histórias que atualmente visam meninas são chamadas de shoujo (garota jovem em japonês) e têm como característica marcante as sensações e sensibilidade da personagem e do meio (também existem garotos que leem shojo pois existem shoujos com bastante ação e luta). Além desses, existe o gekigá, que é uma corrente mais realista voltada ao público adulto (não necessariamente são pornográficos ou eróticos) e ainda os gêneros seinen para homens jovens e josei para mulheres. Os traços típicos encontrados nas histórias cômicas (olhos grandes, expressões caricatas) não são encontrados nessa última corrente. Existem também os pornográficos, apelidados hentai. As histórias yuri abordam a relação homossexual feminina e o yaoi (ou Boys Love) trata da relação amorosa entre dois homens, mas ambos não possuem necessariamente cenas de sexo explícito. Formato thumb|left|200px|Garoto lendo mangá. A ordem de leitura de um mangá japonês é a inversa da ocidental, ou seja, inicia-se da capa do livro com a brochura à sua direita (correspondendo a contracapa ocidental), sendo a leitura das páginas feita da direita para a esquerda. Alguns mangás publicados fora do Japão possuem a configuração habitual do Ocidente. Além disso, o conteúdo é impresso em preto-e-branco, contendo esporadicamente algumas páginas coloridas, geralmente no início dos capítulos, e em papel reciclado tornando-o barato e acessível a qualquer pessoa. Os mangás são publicados no Japão originalmente em revistas antológicas. Essas revistas com cerca de 300 à 800 páginas são publicadas em periodicidades diversas que vão da semana ao trimestre. Elas trazem capítulos de várias séries diferentes. Cada capítulo normalmente tem entre dez e 40 páginas. Assim que atingem um número de páginas em torno de 160~200, é publicado um volume, chamado tankohon ou tankobon, no formato livro de bolso, que então contém apenas histórias de uma série. Esses volumes são os vendidos em diversos países dependendo do sucesso alcançado por uma série, ela pode ser reeditada em formato (mais compacto com maior número de páginas) e (melhor papel e formato um pouco maior que o de bolso). right|200px|thumb|Loja de mangá no Japão. Uma das revistas mais famosas é a Shonen Jump da editora Shueisha. Ela publicou clássicos como Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya (ou Cavaleiros do Zodíaco), Yu Yu Hakusho e continua publicando outra séries conhecidas como Naruto, One Piece, Bleach e Death Note. Existem também outras revistas como a Champion Red mensal (Akita Shoten), que publica Saint Seiya Episode G (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Episódio G), a Shonen Sunday semanal (Shogakukan), que publicava InuYasha, e a Afternoon mensal (Kodansha). Entre outras, podem-se citar também a Nakayoshi (Kodansha), revista de shoujo famosa que publicou entre outros Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon e Sakura Card Captors, e a Hana to Yume (Hakusensha) que publica Hana Kimi e Fruits Basket. Há também os fanzines e dōjinshis que são revistas feitas por autores independentes sem nenhum vínculo com grandes empresas. Algumas dessas revistas criam histórias inéditas e originais utilizando os personagens de outra ou podem dar continuidade a alguma série famosa. Esse tipo de produto pode ser encontrado normalmente em eventos de cultura japonesa e na internet. O Comiket (abreviação de comic market), uma das maiores feiras de quadrinhos do mundo com mais de 400.000 visitantes em três dias que ocorre anualmente no Japão, é dedicada ao dōjinshi. No Brasil thumb|A [[commons:Wikipe-tan| Wikipe-tan é a personagem em estilo mangá que personifica a Wikipédia.]] Embora a primeira associação relacionada a mangá, a Associação Brasileira de Desenhistas de Mangá e Ilustrações, tenha sido criada em 3 de fevereiro de 1984, o "boom" dos mangás no Brasil aconteceu por volta de dezembro de 2000, com o lançamento dos títulos Samurai X, Dragon Ball e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pelas editoras JBC e a Conrad (antiga Editora Sampa). Esses, porém, não foram os primeiros a chegar ao território brasileiro. Alguns clássicos foram publicados nos anos 80 e começo dos anos 90 sem tanto destaque, como Lobo Solitário em 1988 pela Editora Cedibra, primeiro mangá lançado no Brasil,GOTO, Marcel. Quando surgiram os primeiros manga e anime?. Visitado em 9 de abril de 2009. Akira pela Editora Globo, Crying Freeman, pela Editora Sampa, A Lenda de Kamui e Mai - Garota Sensitiva pela Editora Abril, Cobra, Baoh e Escola de Ninjas pela Dealer. Porém, a publicação de vários títulos foi interrompida e o público brasileiro ficou sem os mangás traduzidos por vários anos. Existiram ainda edições piratas de alguns mangás . O mais famoso foi Japinhas Safadinhas lançado em nove edições pela "Bigbun" (selo erótico da Editora Sampa). O mangá era uma versão sem licenciamento de Angel de U-jin. A popularidade do estilo japonês de desenhar é marcante, também pela grande quantidade de japoneses e descendentes residentes no país. Já na década de 1960, alguns autores descendentes de japoneses, como Júlio Shimamoto e Claudio Seto, começaram a utilizar influências gráficas, narrativas ou temáticas de mangá em seus trabalhos. O termo mangá não era utilizado, mas a influência em algumas histórias tornou-se óbvia. Alguns trabalhos também foram feitos nos anos 80, como o Robô Gigante de Watson Portela e o Drácula de Ataíde Braz e Neide Harue. O movimento voltou a produzir frutos nos anos 90. Com a inconstância do mercado editorial brasileiro, existe pelo menos uma revista nacional no estilo mangá que conseguiu relativo sucesso: Holy Avenger. Além deste há também outras publicações bastante conhecidas pelos fãs de mangá, como Ethora, Combo Rangers, Oiran e Sete Dias em Alesh do Studio Seasons, e a antiga revista de fanzines Tsunami. Atualmente os quadrinhos feitos no estilo mangá, tirando algumas exceções, como as citadas acima, se baseia em fanzines. Em 2008 as empresas Maurício de Sousa transformaram o seu gibi Turma da Mônica Jovem, em estilo mangá. Apesar da aceitação do estilo de história em quadrinho japonês, a maioria das edições vêem ao Brasil com determinadas alterações quanto ao número de páginas por edição. Muitas vezes, dividem pela metade cada edição, elevando demasiadamente o custo pela coleção. Influência em outros países thumb|300px|Desenho de uma personagem segundo alguns elementos típicos do gênero [[ecchi. Note que os contornos são enfatizados e o cabelo desaparece na frente dos olhos, o que é geralmente o caso, mas não sempre.]] Há muito tempo o estilo tem deixado sua influência nos quadrinhos e nas animações no mundo todo. Artistas americanos de quadrinhos alternativos como Frank Miller foram de alguma maneira influenciados em algumas de suas obras. As influências recebidas dos mangás japoneses ficaram mais evidentes com a minissérie Ronin (1983). Outros artistas como os americanos Brian Wood e Becky Cloonan (autor de Demo) e o canadense O'Malley (autor de Lost At Sea) são muito influenciados pelo estilo e têm recebido muitos aplausos por parte da comunidade de fãs de fora dos mangás. Estes artistas têm outras influências que tornam seus trabalhos mais interessantes para os leigos nesta arte. Além disso, eles têm suas raízes em subculturas orientais dentro de seus próprios países. Histórias em quadrinhos americanas que utilizam a estética dos mangás, são constantemente chamados de OEL Manga (Original English-Language mangá) ou Amerimanga. O americano Paul Pope trabalhou no Japão pela editora Kodansha na revista antológica mensal Afternoon. Antes disso ele tinha um projeto de uma antologia que seria mais tarde publicada nos Estados Unidos — a Heavy Liquid. O resultado deste trabalho demonstra fortemente a influência da cultura do mangá em nível internacional. Na França existe o movimento artístico, descrito em manifesto como la nouvelle manga. Esse foi iniciado por Frédéric Boilet através da combinação dos mangás maduros com o estilo tradicional de quadrinhos franco-belgas. Enquanto vários artistas japoneses se uniam ao projeto outros artistas franceses resolveram também abraçar essa idéia. Na Coréia do Sul atualmente podemos observar um movimento em direção aos mangás muito forte. Os manhwas coreanas têm atingido vários países pelo globo. Um exemplo claro no Brasil são algumas histórias de sucesso como Ragnarök e Chonchu. Além de tudo isso, é bastante comum encontrar histórias on-line de vários países nesse estilo e até ilustrações mais corriqueiras como das relacionadas à publicidade. Críticas Uma crítica comum aos mangás feita por ocidentais é a de que são excessivamente violentos e pornográficos ou eróticos. Contudo, segundo Frederik L. Schodt, esse tipo de generalização está longe da verdade, ainda que ele admita que há sim mangás em que a pornografia e a violência são excessivos.Frederik L. Schodt. Sex & Violence in Manga. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. Para ele, esse tipo de generalização habitualmente ignora as origens dos quadrinhos japoneses no ukiyo-e e no kibyoshi, que costumavam retratar cenas eróticas ou violentas, além de comparar os mangás com os quadrinhos ocidentais (Schodt refere-se mais especificamente aos quadrinhos dos Estados Unidos que costumavam sofrer autocensura desde a década de 1950). Mesmo no Japão surgem, de tempos em tempos, polêmicas envolvendo alguma publicação. Por exemplo, na década de 1960, Harenchi Gakuen de Go Nagai foi acusado de erotismo excessivo.MOLINÉ, Alfons. O grande livro dos mangás. Editora JBC. São Paulo: 2004. p. 67 ISBN 85-87679-17-1 Este mangá trata de uma escola em que acontecem situações eróticas foi criticado e chegou a ser queimado em público por pais.Anime News Network. Harenchi Gakuen. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. O caso de Tsutomu Miyazaki, assassino em série japonês considerado um otaku, levou vários pais e educadores a se preocuparem com o conteúdo dos mangás, já que foram encontrados vários mangás e animes eróticos na casa deste. Em resposta a esse caso, surgiu na década de 1990 um movimento contra os "livros daninhos". Pais, professores, políticos e a imprensa cobraram mais responsabilidade das editoras acerca do conteúdo dos mangás e de sua explícita classificação etária. Por exemplo, o jornal Asahi Shimbun disse em um editorial em 1990 que os mangás influenciavam negativamente as crianças, o governo de Tóquio adotou em 1991 a "Resolução Restringindo Livros Daninhos" e criou-se uma comissão na Dieta para discutir a questão.Comipress. A History of Shojo, Loli, and Harmful Books (17 de agosto de 2007). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. Tudo isso fez com que as editoras criassem um código moral para os mangás e passassem a indicar conteúdo inadequado na capa das publicações. Mas, de acordo com Alfons Moliné, com o tempo, pouco depois, a partir de 1993, o policiamento diminuiu e as editoras deixaram de marcar as publicações e de por o código moral em prática. Por seu lado, os artistas se reuniram para defender a liberdade de expressão nos mangás. Em 2002 o mangaká Motonori Kishi foi julgado e condenado a um ano de prisão por obscenidade por sua obra Misshitsu. Este é o primeiro caso em que um mangá é julgado por violação do artigo 175 do Código Penal japonês, o qual controla o conteúdo de filmes, livros e obras de arte em geral e gerou discussões acerca da liberdade de expressão. Segundo o juiz, o mangá era "gráfico demais".SILVA, Joaquín. Obscenity and Article 175 of the Japanese Penal Code: A Short Introduction to Japanese Censorship. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009.BBC NEWS. Japanese manga ruled obscene. (13 de janeiro de 2004). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. Nos Estados Unidos, os mangás foram repetidas vezes alvos de discussões envolvendo o empréstimo de exemplares de mangás ou mesmo de livros sobre eles por adolescentes em bibliotecas ou a presença deles em seções inadequadas de livrarias. Em 2006, uma mãe pediu e conseguiu que o livro do estudioso Paul Gravett fosse retirado das bibliotecas públicas do condado de Victorville na Califórnia depois que seu filho de 16 anos disse ter visto imagens de sexo no livro.GRAVETT, Paul. A Californian controversy: Manga book banned from libraries. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. Em um caso semelhante, um pai em Portland, Oregon, descobriu que seu filho havia pego mangás com classificação para maiores de 18 anos em uma bibliteca local.Anime News Network. Oregon Man Says Son Borrowed Mature Manga from Library. (21 de agosto de 2008). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. E uma livraria em Lexington, na Carolina do Sul mudou a localização da sua seção de mangás após receber reclamações de uma mãe.Anime News Network. Bookstore Moves Manga Section after Parent's Complaint. (9 de dezembro de 2007). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. Algumas críticas envolvem a pedofilia, os mangás dos gêneros loli-con e shotacon (além de jogos de videogame e pornografia na internet) e a sua proibição. Em 1999 e 2004 foram aprovadas no Japão leis criminalizando a prostituição infantil e a criação e venda de material pedófilo, mas a posse de tais materiais continua sendo permitida.G1.com. Japão estuda proibição à posse de pornografia infantil. (9 de março de 2008). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009.REYNOLDS, Isabel. UNICEF says Japan failing to control child porn (11 de março de 2008). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009 Pressões internacionais têm forçado o país a rever estas leis. Em 2008, a UNICEF afirmou que o país não estava se esforçando o bastante para colocar em prática acordos internacionais do qual é signatário e combater a pedofilia.Anime News Network. UNICEF Japan Continues Push against Virtual Child Porn. (12 de outubro de 2008). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. Contudo, a nova legislação não deve incluir os mangás e animes: seus defensores argumentam que regulamentações feririam a liberdade de expressão e que os personagens não são reais e, portanto, não são vítimas de violência.NASI, Eduardo. Japão pode proibir pedofilia, mas não em mangás e animês. (14 de março de 2008). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2008. Outra corrente de críticas se dirige a "invasão" dos mangás no mercado ocidental. Em 2005, no álbum Le ciel lui tombe sur la tête de Asterix o autor, Albert Uderzo, coloca Asterix e outros personagens lutando contra Nagma, anagrama de mangá, e contra clones que ironizam super-heróis dos Estados Unidos,SIDNEY, Gusman. Asterix: o dia em que o céu caiu. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. no que seria a realidade de autores europeus no presente.Bloomberg.com. Asterix Retaliates as Asian Comics Invade the European Market. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009 Contudo, o autor se defendeu dizendo que não tem nada contra os mangás e menos ainda contra os quadrinhos dos Estados Unidos, que teriam lhe inspirado sua profissão, e que foi mal interpretado.Univers BD. Albert Uderzo: "Je n’ai rien contre les mangas". (21 de março de 2007). Visitado em 8 de abril de 2009. No mesmo estilo, Arnaldo Niskier da Academia Brasileira de Letras publicou em 12 de fevereiro de 2008, coluna na Folha de S. Paulo criticando a influência dos mangás nos jovens e afirmando que "conhecer o fenômeno é uma forma de colocar limites em sua expansão, para que prevaleça, no espírito dos jovens, se possível, muito mais a riqueza da cultura brasileira.NISKIER, Arnaldo. Mangá e a transplantação de cultura. Visitado em 8 de abril de 2008. Bibliografia * Bibe Luyten, Sonia. Mangá, o poder dos quadrinhos japoneses. Hedra, (2000 ISBN 85-87328-17-4) * Ban, Toshio. Osamu Tezuka, uma biografia mangá. Conrad, (2004 Obra em 4 vol. ISBN 85-87193-72-6) * Gravetti, Paul. Mangá: Como o Japão Reinventou os Quadrinhos. Conrad, (2006 ISBN 85-76161-64-8) * McCloud, Scott. Desvendando os Quadrinhos. M. Books, (2004 ISBN 85-89384-63-2) * Nagado, Alexandre. Almanaque da Cultura Pop Japonesa. Via Lettera, (2007 ISBN 978-85-7636-035-3) * Rosa, Franco. Hentai: a sedução do mangá. Opera Gráfica, (2005 ISBN 85-89661-40-0) * Otaku * Cultura do Japão * Lista de mangas editados em Portugal * ;Editoras no Brasil * * * * Categoria:Cultura do Japão Categoria:Mangá